virtualyoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaguya Luna
Kaguya Luna (輝夜月, lit. Sparking Night Moon) is a Female Japanese Virtual YouTuber. Introduction Video Luna's introduction. Personality * Loves: Blood, Chatting, Singing, Playing Video Games * Hates: Dancing * Her dream is to become "The YouTuber that can give everyone smiles". Luna is energetic, free spirited, and in stark contrast to many popular female VTubers, is quite vulgar and can be insulting to her viewers as well (though it is always in good natured fun). Events * On 2018, she signed with Sacra Music (a record label subsidiary of Sony Music, specialized in anison music.) and she released on August her first single Beyond The Moon. On November 2018, she released a preview of her second single called Dirty Party (a duo with Ebiber) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaNR9TQqSRM, which was released in Japan on 9 December. 2018 at midnight. * On 31 August 2018, she held a major live event on ZeppVR, "Beyond the Moon". Luna teased a second live event for ZeppVR as well on 1 May, 2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQWC75By3WM * On 22 November 2018, she revealed her debut on TV in a show called "Talkin' on the Moon"https://twitter.com/animatetimes/status/1065545432250675200 The show was broadcast on TOKYO MX https://twitter.com/_KaguyaLuna/status/1069879035080060929, where other vtubers already have shows such as Fuji Aoi and KMNZ. Later in that month Kaguya Luna also debuted her monthly web series and talk show LUNA TV, which is broadcast for free on YouTube and Nico Nico Douga and a paid segment only for Nico Premium users. *In February 2019, Goodsmile will release a figure of Luna. * Luna is the image of Japanese Noodles Company Nissin to advertise their products. Initially on December 2018 she advertised the instant noodles Donbei Kitsune Udon (どん兵衛), but the CM was retired due to the unintended controversy created after Luna in the CM bashed the brand competitors in a tasteless wayhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mu6I6XJUVKw. Nonetheless, on March 2019, she was confirmed as the image for the instant Sosu Yakisoba U.F.O. https://twitter.com/nissin_u_f_o/status/1106426894566608897 The announcement was done via a press conference on 15 March 2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMiHEh8iqn4. Later that day, the 30 seconds ad was debuted with a jingle sung by Luna and music from metal band Maximum the Hormone, a modified version of their song Korekara no Men Katakotteri no Hanashi wo Shiyou (これからの麺カタコッテリの話をしよう～)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOacGGRLi64 along with the official promotional websitehttps://www.nissin-ufo.jp/cm/. * Alongside Nissin Yakisoba U.F.O. (Japan), she holds the record in the Guinness World Records for "Highest altitude smartphone livestream" on 24 June 2019. Their record is 30.26 km (18.80 mi) and was also done to commemorate World UFO Day held at the same day."The highest altitude smartphone livestream is 30.26 km (18.80 mi) and was achieved by Nissin Yakisoba U.F.O. (Japan) in Erdene, Töv, Mongolia, on 24 June 2019. The attempt was made by the Nissin Foods company by live-streaming their U.F.O. brand cup noodles which were attached to a balloon and used as a stage for the Vtuber celebrity, Kaguya Luna to interact with people on the ground in a studio." Retrieved from https://www.guinnessworldrecords.com (requires Guinness World Records account to view, Imgur screenshot) Trivia * It is widely believed that the person voicing Kaguya Luna is also the creator of another Youtube channel known as PMaru-sama, (P丸様). * Because of her style of talking, Japanese fans gave her the nickname Neck Choked Hamtaro (首絞めハム太郎) while her western fans gave her the nickname Cocaine-chan (コカインちゃん). * She in a video acknowledges the fact that her cleavage window in her dress makes her breast to look like a pair of buttocks and thus she earned the nickname Chestbutt ''(胸にケツ)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTK82VLxyG8, which annoys her any single time she is called like that. * In some fan arts and memes, she loves to drink Strong Zero, a Japanese alcohol produced by Suntory because she talks like she's drunk and the colors of her avatar is similar to the can of Strong Zero. She even jokingly wants to be part of a Suntory TV ad.https://twitter.com/_KaguyaLuna/status/1064458416830070785 *Apart from using the tempura shrimp emoji in her tweets, she also uses the ASCII emoticon ∠( 'ω')／ * She calls Kizuna Ai '''Oyabun (親分, lit. Boss), while the latter calls her Tsuki-chan '''(つきちゃん) Tsuki is one of the several and most common pronunciations of the kanji for moon. * She calls Dennou Shojo Siro '''Iruka-senpai (イルカ先輩). * She calls Mirai Akari Mii-chan-senpai (みーちゃん先輩). * Her animated outro shows her being hit in the head with a censored object. This seems to be a reference to one of her videos where she talks about being hit in the head with a package of tofu. The censored object is a can of Suntory's alcoholic beverage Strong Zero. * She revealed that she and her character designer Mika Pikazo have founded a company called THE MOON STUDIO, which serves as her official agency and creator studio.https://twitter.com/_KaguyaLuna/status/1063001064385929216 *On recent videos Luna has now a sidekick called '''''Justin Ebiber (ジャスティン・エビーバー), which is a talking Tempura Shrimp. * Luna and Kizuna AI have collaborated several times. In December 2017 Luna impersonated the most popular vtubers at the moment including AI https://twitter.com/_KaguyaLuna/status/944125259942207488. In January 2018, AI then released a humorous video "challenging" Luna to do a collaboration https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wT_GFTDpUno but they hadn't worked together until April Fools 2018, when they "switched bodies" and made videos impersonating each other and making a video on the other's channel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xx7RkgTKOGshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VuD4HVYFEg. The first time they both appeared together was during AI's 2nd Birthday Event https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOgLvAIaipw on 30 June 2018. AI has appeared on Luna's showroom streams by making generous donations to her. The body switching gag was repeated again to celebrate Luna's birthday on 30 October, 2018 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FCLYurSALk. They made their proper collaboration video series on 21 November 2018 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuWaenUR7lMhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlCfdggC1fI External Links *Kaguya Luna's Official website *Kaguya Luna Official - YouTube Channel *@_kaguyaluna - Kaguya Luna's Official Twitter Account *Kaguya Luna's Official Page on Facebook.com *@kaguyaluna_official - Kaguya Luna's Official Instagram Account *@_LunaSTAFF - Kaguya Luna's staff Official Twitter Account *Kaguya Luna's Official Channel on Bilibili.com *Kaguya Luna's Official profile on Weibo.com *輝夜月 - Nicovideo Encyclopedia *輝夜月 - Pixiv Encyclopedia References es:Kaguya Luna Category:Female Category:Japanese Category:Debuted in 2017 Category:Voice: Female Category:3D Category:The Moon Studio